A Place to Start
by damedeleslac
Summary: One small step and all that... Amy/Eleven one offs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

A Place to Start.

Part One…

* * *

The wooden door at the end of the long dark hallway had bright shiny handles that glinted like cat's eyes in the light from the sonic screwdriver.

"Whose turn is it?" Amy inquired. Her tone was curious and almost challenging.

"Yours." The Doctor grinned, "I did it the last time. And, you're the guest here, definitely your turn."

Amy put her hands on the shiny doorknobs, casting a slightly worried look at the Doctor. "I'm not going to get covered in slime or anything again am I?"

"No." His voice said.

His eyes said, "You might."

Amy took a deep breath and flung open the doors, hiding behind one, letting the Doctor take the full force of any potential projectiles.

She swallowed an unexpected nervous giggle. "Any slime?"

The Doctor sighed. "Nope."

"Tidal wave?" The giggle threatened to escape, "Jelly babies, dogs with no noses?"

"No. Not for a long time. And only on Barcelona." He pulled the door away from her, "It's something you'll like."

"Are you just saying that?" He didn't appear to have any slime on him. But… the TARDIS did like the Doctor more than she liked Amy.

"I promise you Amelia Pond." He took her hand in his, guiding her to stand in the doorway, "This is a slime free zone."

Her jaw dropped.

Forget about her name sounding as if it were from a fairy tale.

This room… this ballroom was a fairy tale.

Glossy wooden floors, cavernous ceilings, chandeliers, pale creams and TARDIS blue. Disney could not have imagined it better.

Amy closed her mouth and swallowed nervously.

"I'm not that good at dancing." She admitted, blushing.

The Doctor led her into the middle of the room, to the centre of an immense starburst pattern.

"Do you want me to teach you?" He stood so that the front of his shoes touched hers, "I haven't danced with these legs yet, but I should remember the basic steps."

Amy laced her warm fingers through his cool ones, put her other hand on his shoulder and looked down at her feet. "1, 2, 3…"

"1, 2, 3…" The Doctor stepped into the pattern, encouraging Amy to follow his lead.

"You keep saying such strange things." Amy glanced up at him.

"New body, new face." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "New moves."

Amy squeaked as the Doctor spun her out, pulled her close and then dipped her until her hair pooled onto the floor.

Her eyes went wide, starring up at the ceiling above them. "What is that?" She asked breathlessly.

The Doctor gently dropped Amy to the floor and lay beside her.

"That is your sun." He pointed, "The Sol System. Earth is Sol 3, in case you were wondering." He pointed to another spot. "And that's where we were last week."

"The Bonn Garr Snowflake festival."She grinned at him, "Where we got chased by snowmen?"

"Gann Borri Infantrymen." The Doctor grinned back at her, "One of the only cases of an evolutionary defence system."

"I have no idea what that means."

"It means…" He turned back to the map of the universe, "That the planet grew its own army. Millions, billions of years of trial and error, until it got a defence force it didn't have to pay for or train."

"So, they just… hang around… until Bonn Garr needs defending?"

"I said they don't need training or get paid, I didn't say they don't get time off."

"Like holidays?"

"Exactly like holidays."

"So where do Gann Borri Infantrymen go on holidays?"

He looked at her oddly, as if trying to figure out the shock value of what her was about to tell her.

"Have you ever heard of the Abominable Snowman?"

* * *

End…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

A Place to Start. 

Part Two… 

* * *

"So," Amy sat on the floor next to the Doctor, putting her crown in his hands. "Who does this really belong to?"

"You." The Doctor smiled. A big fat fake smile, that didn't hide the sadness in his eyes, "Queen Amelia of the Island Nation of Floyenisht."

"Queen for a day." Her smile was more real than his, "All because I told some guy to 'shove off'?"

"And…" He put the crown back on her head, "You're ginger. Rude and Ginger. They don't get many Rude and Ginger people on Floyenisht."

"Was she ginger?"

"Was who ginger?"

Amy rolled her eyes and then gave the Doctor a very _Scottish_ look. "The person you've been thinking of all day."

"Her name is Donna." He said eventually, the TARDIS humming a comforting hum, "And we were here about…800 years ago."

"You're not taking me on a tour of ex-girlfriend's favourite places, are you?"

"Even when she's not here…" The Doctor laughed, "We were _never_ a couple! Why does everyone keep thinking we were?"

Amy rolled her eyes again. "So, what did happen? When you were here, 800 years ago?"

The smile filled his face. "Donna was Rude and Ginger. And she saved all their lives, all by herself."

"And Rude and Ginger women get made Queen for the Day." Amy took the crown off of her head, turning it around and around in her hands, "Did Donna have a crown?"

"All queens get crowns." The Doctor leaned back on his elbows, "It's in the Floyenisht Museum of History."

"She left it behind?"

"It weighed half a Floyenisht ton." He did the conversions in his head, "About 22 pounds, 10 kilograms, 7 metric zhuzzi'cs, 134 vvvevs, 0.89114-"

Amy placed the light as fairy floss crown between them. "Would she like this one?" 

* * *

End…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Darker plot than other chapters. Mention of suicide and murder. Please, if this disturbs/offends you, don't read it. 

* * *

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc. 

A Place to Start. 

Part Three…

* * *

The TARDIS dimmed the lights and pitched her song low, a comforting reminder to Amelia Pond the she was not alone.

The events of the day had been devastating.

Temporally, physically, emotionally.

Events that should have happened, had not and a fixed point in time had come undone.

A peaceful, unobtrusive little planet, an orange sun and one stray little atom where no one expected it to be.

Half of the planet had burned, half had frozen and all but a handful had fallen into darkness.

The survivors had rallied and railed against the Doctor's intrusion. Their fate had been determined by Time herself and no Time Lord, not even the last of the Time Lords had the right to interfere.

But Time had told the Doctor one thing and these people another. And they would not be persuaded to see all that might have been.

10 children died at the hands of their parents. Loving parents who had cared more about their child's lack of suffering than their own.

Their deaths had been lingering and neither the Doctor nor the TARDIS could aide in their final hours.

Amy spent them holding a young woman's hand, listening to her tells stories about what little there had been of her life.

Amy shivered under the nearly scalding water.

_The Raggedy Doctor and his Grand Adventures._

* * *

  


End... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

A Place to Start.

Part Four…

* * *

The Doctor was somewhere down the clean white corridor, in one of the clean white rooms. Probably wearing one of the clean white nightie things everyone else in the clean white rooms seems to be wearing.

"I'm so sorry about all this."Amy apologised to the woman sitting behind the desk, "I was reading the information booklet and he just sort of... wandered off."

"It happens all the time dear." The woman has pale green skin, three dark violet eyes, pale pink teeth and a concerned, maternal expression on her face. She reminds Amy of Shrink No.2. The nicer one, who hadn't thought she was completely crazy, but had wanted Amy to take rather a lot of little white pills, "Because you're a visitor and it's a first offence, there's just a bit of paper work, but no fine."

Amy sagged a little in relief. "Thank you so much."

The woman indicated one of the chairs in the waiting area."Have a seat dear. And I'll help you through it all."

Θ

The Doctor looked down at the name tag stuck to his lapel with obvious disgust.

'Hello – My name is John.

I belong to Amelia Pond.

Please be patient – I am a visitor.'

"This is just wrong."

"Really Doctor," Amy smirked, "What's wrong about a matriarchal society?"

"Nothing." He sounded almost too defensive, "Nothing wrong with it at all. But," He gave her a dirty look, "I don't belong to you."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Lith'an'di needed a name. Who else was I supposed to say you belonged to?"

"The TARDIS."

Amy was going to give herself a headache from all the eye rolling. "She wasn't there to sign the paper work."

The Doctor seemed to accept that. "And why did you say my name was John?"

"You've introduced yourself as John Smith." She gave a one shouldered shrug, "And Lith'an'di said that the computer wouldn't recognise 'doctor' as a name."

The Doctor looped an arm around one of hers. "Theta." He said nudging her in the direction of the TARDIS, "Just in case, if-"

"If?!" Amy scoffed.

"If the need arises again," He carried on, "I have, in the past, when I was younger, I was sometimes known as… Theta."

"Like the Greek letter?"  
"Only if you mean phonetically"

"So," Amy held him still, letting a woman with a pram move past them, "Not theta, but sounds close enough it might as well be theta?"

"Yes."

They walked past more pale green skinned people, who smiled at the Doctor's name tag. Despite the planet being a matriarchal society, men were just as equal as women.

They just had to be properly labeled.

"Which do you prefer?" Amy asked, "Doctor or Theta?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

End…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

A Place to Start.

Part Five…

* * *

She finds out his age, or at least his approximate age on Vhaahl.

A rather nice little planet.

Shame about the guy with the ants.

She's seen him yell at the bad guys, at the universe in general, at the universe specifically and at herself.

But it's the quiet, almost whispered words that scare her.

"I'm more than 900 years old." She has to strain to her what he says to the ant keeper, "There's barely a planet in the universe that I haven't visited at least once. What makes you think I wouldn't be able to find a place that holds all your nightmares?"

The ant keeper; a weedy little man shivers under the Doctor's gaze.

Amy shivers too.

Yelling and screaming are a sort of bravado.

A dog barking at the world.

Whispered words are its bite.

* * *

End…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

A Place to Start.

Part Six…

* * *

The wardrobe is probably the best way to guess how many other people have travelled with the Doctor.

The clothes; as far as she can tell, arranged by era, style or even colour. But by a method of grouping that only the TARDIS and the Doctor understood.

She thinks it's based on whatever the Doctor's wearing, and then the items of clothing preferred or discarded by whoever was also occupying the TARDIS at the same time.

At least that's what she hopes.

Twelve years and four shrinks are not enough for when her brain suggests that when the Doctor favoured cricket whites, he also liked to prance about in an air hostess' uniform.

* * *

End…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

A Place to Start.

Part Seven…

* * *

Late at night; or what counts as night on the TARDIS, Amy wanders the hallways.

She's found 2 extra kitchens, the Library, a steam pipe trunk distribution venue, a ballet studio, an archery range, an Oblong Office, a replica (or possibly the original) of the Royal Albert Hall, 3 formal dining rooms, an anti gravity garden, a mini golf course and a subway station.

*

But what she usually finds are the bedrooms.

Tucked away down dimly lit corridors, under staircases and next to larger more ostentatious doors.

*

For the most part, they are neat and tidy; the TARDIS does not tolerate dust, and have that, sort of, packed away feel to them.

Books put back on shelves, personal possessions in draws, beds made.

The lights only come on as Amy steps through the doorways, so now she just waves a hand inside. Long enough to see the outline of a perfectly made bed.

_Someone else who isn't coming back._

*

There are a few exceptions.

*

One of what looks like a guest bedroom has, on the table by the bed, a book. The bookmark; stuck almost halfway through the 600 page tome, claims to belong to Mickey Smith. The name on the inside of the glasses case, which sits beside the book, is Sarah Jane Smith.

_I'll pick these up the next time I visit._

*

Jack Harkness tidied his room before leaving it.

A discarded shirt on the floor, blankets hastily straightened.

Amy's fingers itch with the TARDIS' need for hospital corners.

Towel hung over the bathroom door to dry, lamp left on.

_I've gone out, I should be back later._

*

In Donna Noble's room the bathroom light is still on, there's a towel on the unmade bed, clothes; washed and ironed, in a basket, a shoe halfway across the room from its pair, the stereo permanently on pause, Christmas presents for her Mum and Grandad half wrapped.

_Just popped out for a cuppa, back in a minute…_

_

* * *

_

End…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

A Place to Start.

Part Eight…

* * *

She runs down the stairs, following the sound of someone banging on the front door.

The storm outside is quieter.

_Who would need her at this time of the night?_

The girl is thin and pale and drenched.

The water has turned her hair almost black.

"I don't know what else to do." A Scottish accent thick with worry, "He said he was fine, but he's not. And I've done everything I can-"

She holds out her hands.

The hall light illuminates a sonic screwdriver and the psychic paper; her picture and address fading as she looks at it.

_Oh…_

* * *

End…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

A Place to Start.

Part Nine… 

* * *

The doctor's fingers; barely brushing against her arm, keep her in place.

"Guess." He whispers, peering around her shoulders. Watching the street, but staying out of sight.

Amy frowned, her eyes skimming over each person in turn.

"Him." She decides eventually, "The one with the scarf." The one most likely to have escaped from the nearest looney bin goes unsaid, "Who is he?"

The doctor waits for the other man and the young woman with him to move further along the street.

His hand tightens, momentarily, around the fabric of her sleeve.

"Me."

* * *

End…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc. 

A Place to Start. 

Part Ten…

* * *

Amy pointed in the direction the Doctor had just come from and made up a list of instructions on the spot. "Turn around, take the first left, close your eyes, walk 5 paces, spin around as fast as you can for 6 seconds and go to your right."

"You think that's going to work?" The Doctor asked, uncertainty clear on his face.

She shrugged. "Can't hurt to try."

"You said that about the last four times."

"So you got a little wet." Amy smirked smugly, "Could have been a lot worse."

"I fell into a lagoon! I didn't know there was a lagoon!" He straightened his jacket, "Left or right first?"

"Left."

"I don't know why she's acting like this." He muttered.

Amy opened her book. "I do." Her voice sing-songy.

The Doctor stopped in mid step. "Oh?"

"One minute you're calling her _sexy_ and _dear_, the next…" She shot him a 'You bought this on yourself' look, "You accuse her of being… menopausal."

"I did not!" The Doctor spluttered.

"She thinks you did. I think you did." Her eyebrows rose ever so slightly, "That's 2 against 1 Doctor."

"I'm not apologising for something I never said." He looks adamant, but Amy can see him mentally going over everything he's said in the last 2 weeks.

"The way I see it, you have 3 choices." She's enjoying the situation entirely too much, "You can live in this room for the rest of your life, follow my made up instructions in the hope that the TARDIS will take pity on you, or…"

"Or what?"

She smirked again. "Grovelling works better on your knees."

* * *

End…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

A Place to Start.

Part Eleven…

* * *

"Doctor…"

The tone of her voice finally catches his attention.

He hadn't been listening before, trying to think his way around the new 'Don't Interfere' rule.

_Why had he made up that rule anyway?_

"Doctor!" Amy tugged on his sleeve.

The Doctor followed her gaze.

There was a child sitting on the ground next to his/her/it's tipped over tricycle type toy.

It's care giver kneeling close by, offering comfort.

The loud 'I'm not hurt just a little shocked' sobbing almost finished.

But still…

_A crying child…  
_

* * *

End…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

A Place to Start.

Part Twelve… 

* * *

Amy ran her finger down the list. "His Royal Highness… Ysli N'Daust?"

The Doctor glanced up from his repairs. "Deathly afraid of woman."

The crossed the name of the list. "Zzinthalon?"

"1000 year Civil War. Sort of, but not really," He shot her slightly guilty look, "My fault."

"Hunno IIV?"

"Orders to shoot me on site."

"Ghighlan'is?"

"Universe's largest nudist colony."

"Uh-rhe-oon-the-li-li-an-the-vye?" She sounded out the word.

"Oon-reh-un-they-ly-ly-an-tee-vie." The Doctor corrected, "One of us would have to swear allegiance to the Lord High Grand Duke Clantavii and serve in the army for 5 years."

Amy sighed. "What about… The Flin Flon Floosh Bar, Aplet-Delta Sixty four A?"

"Temporally unstable."

"The Lost Market of Bluhonixet XIII.?"

"Lost. Not my fault."

"You just want to go to another museum."

"You'll like this one."

"I didn't like the last one."

"It's not my fault they thought 20th century fast food ads were historically significant."

"Historically significant! They had a McDonalds in the Early Earth Religions sections!"

He gave her a pointed look.

She blushed and threw the list into the air. "Fine! But no stealing!"

* * *

End…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

A Place to Start.

Part Thirteen…

* * *

"How much did I win?"

"About 9,003,227 Khuqecks."

"In a currency I understand?"

"Oh." The Doctor shrugged, "£76031."

Amy's jaw dropped. "£76031?!"

"Once you get it converted it'll only be …£60000."

Amy glanced at the pile of Khuqecks, then at the Doctor and then at the Khuqecks again. "Don't you still owe me a million Khuqecks?"

* * *

5924th Annual Andeluvvign Poker Tournament.

All Players Welcome.

Telepaths and Pre-cogs Monitored.

Cheaters Will Be Sacrificed To The Usual Deities.

* * *

End…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

A Place to Start.

Part Fourteen…

* * *

Amy closed her eyes and finally remembered to breath.

Around her the applause swelled to a deafening wave that nearly knocked her sideways.

The Doctor nudged her into opening her eyes and nodded down at the orchestra, where the composer, protesting weakly, let himself be led onto the stage.

Amy's hands added to the renewed applause.

"More!" She yelled, "Encore!"

The Doctor took up the cry. "More! Play it again!"

The man next to Amy leaned out over the balcony, yelling. "Encore!"

The woman next to the Doctor blew kisses at the composer and conductor.

The conductor ducked her head and blushed.

The composer grinned.

"Something old or something new?" He asked.

"Something," A white haired woman sitting close to the stage stood so she could be heard better, "That makes you cry tears of joy, while breaking your heart."

The composer bowed to her.

"I have just the thing."

* * *

End…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

A Place to Start.

Part Fifteen…

* * *

"You!' The woman grabbed the Doctor by the ear, dragging him toward the table, "Never the same face twice! And always flying off and getting into trouble." She pushed him into a chair, "Paah! I should wash my hands of you."

"Nonna," The Doctor protested, casting 'Help Me' looks at Amy; who wasn't trying very hard to hide her gigging, "I visit all the time."

"Hah." Nonna settled Amy into her another chair, "Where's Nine hmm? Or Ten? And always," She threw her hand into the air, "With a skinny white girl."

One of Nonna's granddaughter's put bowls of food in front of Amy and the Doctor. She gave him a 'Now you're in for it' look.

"Ah, now, see that's where you're… misinformed." The Doctor jumped on the point, "Next four visits, not a skinny white girl in sight."

"And when will that be?" Nonna eyed him suspiciously, "When I'm dead?"

"Next week." He promised, "I'll be the grumpy bastard with big ears."

* * *

End…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

A Place to Start.

Part Sixteen…

* * *

Part of him wants to take her home.

Back to her Aunt's house in Leadworth.

Where there are no Daleks, no Angels, no Cracks in space and time.

_Though, he'd have to warn her to stay away from Cardiff._

And definitely no mad man in a box.

Take her home to marry Nurse-boy.

And have lots of Nurse-boy and Whack-intruders-in-the-face-with-a-cricket-bat-girl ginger haired children.

Where she would grow old and be happy and, eventually, die.

.

Part of him want to lock her in the TARDIS.

And float around the Time Vortex forever.

(Or for as long as the TARDIS could slow her body clock.)

No Daleks or Angels or Cracks.

No Rifts or Cybermen or Tricksters.

No near death experiences.

_No adventures either._

Just sitting around, waiting.

He'd give Amy and the TARDIS a week.

Seven days to mutiny.

And barely thirty seconds for him to change his mind.

.

He shushes both those thoughts.

And chooses, instead, to run.

Still trying to fool the Universe; and himself, that if he runs fast enough, not even Time herself can catch him .

* * *

End…

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed/alerted/favourite-d.

Especially for Chapter 15, I wasn't entirely sure that was going to work/be understood.

Like Chapter 8. Sorry, but I wanted it to be a little vague.

Umm, the person running down the stairs is a former companion (eg Martha or Sarah Jane) someone who would know more than Amy would, if the Doctor was injured, beyond the TARDIS' capability to fix him.

Does that help?

If there are any other chapters that need an explanation, let me know.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

A Place to Start.

Part Seventeen…

* * *

He takes her to a christening.

They sit in the back and watch.

Amy's been to a couple and has extra tissues for the one or two guests that don't think that they'll cry, but do.

The Doctor treats it like an anthropological field trip and whispers facts and figures in her ear.

At some point he starts to tell her about the baby.

He'll be a brother, a husband, an uncle and a father.

He'll travel the stars, be a Defender of Earth and one day he'll save the entire Universe.

The Doctor knows who he'll marry (Francesca Suzette Smith) and how many children (3), grandchildren (11) and great grandchildren (28) they'll have.

He knows which one will be named Head of Torchwood, who will design the Io moon base, who he gives the next version of K9 to.  
And who stays in Cardiff as the Guardian of the Rift.

_But he's getting slightly off track._

Today is about the baby.

Evan Alexander Cooper-Williams.

Who cries when he's supposed to, but stops when his godparents;

_Martha and Mickey Smith the DOctor whispers,_

hand him back to his mum.

* * *

End…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

A Place to Start.

Part Eighteen…

* * *

Amy paused, standing in the TARDIS doorway. "Where are we?" She asked, swinging a foot in and out of the TARDIS.

"Pollauoni IV." The Doctor smelled a rock, "Summer, 3 hours … and 16 seconds before the drought ends."

Amy swung the swinging foot into the TARDIS. "What century?"

_An odd question._

"The 51st." He eyed her curiously, "Why?"

Amy grabbed hold of the door, leaned out and hauled the Doctor back into his time machine. "I'd like to go to the 79th century please? Or the 18th? What about the 1004th?"

"But…" The Doctor pointed out the door, "The drought ends. There are parties. You like parties."

"Then find one in a different century."

His belligerent expression matched hers. "What's wrong with the 51st century?"

"Nothing." Amy tried to look as if she meant it, "Just like there was nothing wrong with it the last 8 times."

"We haven't been the 51st century 8 times!"

"No, but we almost died the other 9 times. And counting the times that you almost die is bad luck." She herded him up to the controls, "What's Pollauoni IV like in a hundred years?"

"Wet."

* * *

End…


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

A Place to Start.

Part Nineteen...

* * *

Aavhanaastaa is a planet of archipelagos, with no single land mass bigger than Belgium  
+

Amy adores it.

Especially the tropical parts.

The beaches are all fine white sand, that doesn't find its way into uncomfortable and awkward places.

The water is warm and too many shades of blue to name.

The sun doesn't burn, just gives her skin a soft warm golden tan and her hair, darker gold highlights.

+

The Doctor sits, fully clothed in the shade and complains about the fish peeing in the water.

But she knows that they won't leave until she suggests it.  
+

And he won't tell Amy about the locals who offered to buy her off him; for a rather good price actually.

Or the large mouthed, sharp toothed fishy-thing that he has to scare away every time she goes near the water.

* * *

End...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

+

A Place to Start.

Part Twenty...

* * *

Amelia Pond peered down her nose at the Princess.

_The things I do for this man._

"Take your hands off my husband!" She demanded,

_Including __pretending__ to be his wife._

"Putting a claim on a married man. Shame on you!"

The Princess looked at Amy, then the Doctor and then at her Father; clearly expecting him to do something.

The Doctor wisely stayed silent.  
"Father," The Princess was clearly used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted it, "I wish to marry this man!" She tightened her hold on the Doctor, "Annul their marriage at once!"

Amy gave the King a look that had; once or twice, made stronger men hesitate.

She turned back to the Princess, whispering quietly.

"If you get my marriage annulled, I'll be free to marry the King. You've heard of the Evil Stepmother?"

The Princess was starting to go a little pale and her grip on her intended bridegroom was not as tight as it was before. She nodded.

"I'll make her look like the cute fluffy thing you took to bed when you were a child."

* * *

End...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

A Place to Start.

.

Part Twenty One…

.

* * *

.

The man's definitely gorgeous. And Amy's not so _almost married_ that she doesn't recognise _HOT _and _FLIRTY_ when she sees it.

Tall, dark and blue eyed grins at her. "Captain Jack Harkness. And yo-"

"Don't you ever stop?" The Doctor leans between then to put Amy's drink down. "Mickey was right, Captain Cheesecake!"

The grin falters for a second while Jack looks the Doctor up and down.

Amy knows the difference between _enjoying making someone smile_ flirting and the blatant look Jack's giving the Doctor.

If the Time Lord so much as twitches his eyebrows in the right way Amy's going to have to lock herself in her room with the music turned up and a large supply of disinfectant ready for in the morning.

"What?" Jack's smile is warm and welcoming, his tone a teasing drawl, "Still so disappointed that you weren't ginger this time around, that you picked up the first girl who was?"

.

* * *

.

End...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

A Place to Start.

.

Part Twenty Two... 

.

* * *

.

.

Amy just sort of... blends in.

The Doctor doesn't know how she does it.

None of his other companions have pulled it off the way Amy does.

_Romana was a Time Lord; they don't count and Donna liked the dressing up part to much to try._

But Amy, he could probably take Amy to tea with Queen Victoria, wearing one of her tiny little skirts and nobody would notice a thing.

And it's not just Amy.

Rory does it to, in his own bumbling about way.

Wandering around Venice in a bright red shirt with his and Amy's picture in a love heart on the front.

_The TARDIS only has so much influence and that shirt should've been a little too much._

And no one looked at him twice.

_It should probably bother the Doctor more, but for some reason it doesn't._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_._

_.  
_

End...


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

.

* * *

.

.

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Twenty Three...

.

* * *

.

.

Rory sees her first, leaning against the TARDIS, a familiar smug expression on her face.

.

Amy sees her second, the blonde who's just left behind girlhood and has fully embraced womanhood. And had learnt about the joy of having a great pair of shoes.

.

She looks the same as when he last saw her.

_Apart from that Dead/Alive thing._

Not exactly the same. She's learnt about hair styles, clothes that aren't uniforms, spaceships and time travel.

She's seen the turn of the universe and faced the monsters that exist within it.

_Following in his footsteps._

.

She would have walked straight past.

_But the TARDIS hadn't let her._

And he's changed since she last saw him.

_But it's still him._

There are new people with him.

_She'd heard a rumour about the 'Notable Lady'._

But she's glad he's not alone.

Jenny's grin widened.

"Hello Dad."

.

.

.

* * *

End...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

.

.

.

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Twenty Four...

* * *

.

.

.

A giggly red head fell into Francine Jones' arms. The boy behind her; looking like a college student trying to pass himself off as one of his professors, his arms out stretched as if he'd tried to stop the girl from falling.

"Sorry. This is Amy, her fiancé was kidnapped by the E'Zashi Federation. Don't know why. Going to find out." He waved a... _was that a sonic screwdriver?_ ...at Amy, "I should... might be back before the drug wares off. Don't let her have any sugar."

He took a step, stopped and turned back. "Or caffeine, caffeine would be bad."

Francine grabbed his arm. "Doctor?"

"That's me." He smiled nervously, "Long story."

"Are you alright?"

"Never better." The smile brightened, "Got Amy. Going to get Rory-"

"Nurse-boy!" Amy giggled.

"-back. No need to worry."

"I know you better than that Doctor."

She 'eeped' in surprise as he gave her a quick hug, bushing when he kissed her cheek.

"If you're going to be someone's mother Mrs Jones," He gave her a gentle nudge toward Amy, "She'd probably love a bedtime story."  
.

.

.

* * *

End...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

.

.

.

* * *

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Twenty Five...

* * *

.

.

.

Sometimes she wonders if he's really just a dream.

Something her subconscious has created.

And she's still only seven years old, sleeping because her parents have just died and her aunt's told them to give her a sedative.

_When all she really wants is one for herself._

There's probably a perfectly reasonable, _psychological_ explanation for a 900 and something old alien who travels through time and space in a police box that contains another dimension.

A perfectly reasonable, _psychological_ explanation for everything.

_...except Fish Custard..._

.

Sometimes he wonders if she's really just a dream.

Something his subconscious has created.

And he's still in the TARDIS with Ood Song ringing in his ears.

Still dying, still regenerating, still burning.

And the TARDIS, his beautiful TARDIS burning with him.

But he's not surprised that his mind would create a young woman with ginger hair to dream about.

And regeneration sickness would explain why she's seven when they first meet, the pool being in the library, fish custard and Patrick Moore trying to flirt with Jeff's Gran.

_He's not too sure about Nurse-boy though... _

_Or Jeff's internet history..._

.

.

.

* * *

End...


	26. Chapter 26

.

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

.

.

.

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Twenty Six...

* * *

.

.

.

Today was the day Rory realised why the Doctor had travelling companions.

Today was the day Rory thanked whatever deities really existed that he'd become a nurse.

.Today was the day Rory showed that he wasn't just another bumbling idiot along for the ride because a pretty girl wanted him there.

.

The day had been a mess form start to finish.

A planet saved.

A civilisation rescued

And a creature defeated.

But not before they'd been captured, the Doctor tortured, a bungled rescue attempt, a successful rescue, running for their lives. Then the Doctor; already injured, knocking Amy out of the way and throwing himself in front of a enraged creature the size of a small elephant.

.

Amy's hand is shaking so much, the TARDIS opens the door herself. She rearranges the corridors so that the first arch they go through is opposite the medical room. Amy had mentioned something about a translation circuit that made all alien languages appear as English and how it sort of worked through the Doctor and the TARDIS, so he's _almost_ relieved to see everything labelled in a language he can read.

Rory follows the instruction and gives Amy a few simple little things to do, so she's not hovering.

When he gets to the messy stuff, Rory sends Amy of the get cleaned up and make them all cups of tea.

As he undresses and washes the blood and dirt and only the TARDIS knows what else, Rory describes a mild sedative. He focuses of a point, at about eye height near the door, and tells the TARDIS about its properties, side effects and the recommended dosages. And then he asks.

"_Can you add some to her tea?"_

.

Amy's bright and shiny from the shower and she's made the tea exactly the way Rory likes it. Strong with a hint of lemon. _Which is also how the Doctor likes it._

Amy stays awake long enough to help Rory get the Doctor to his own bed before falling asleep in a large comfy chair, that Rory's sure the TARDIS has just added to the room. There's even a blanket for him to put over her.

The other new chair is less comfy and has a jumper draper over the back of it. Since the temperature of the room is more suited to the Doctor, Rory appreciated the gesture.

"_Thank you." He tells her._

.

He's been lightly dozing for five and a half hours when… he's not sure if it was the TARDIS or the Doctor's voice that wakes him up.

"…Rory…?" The Doctor looks pale and tired.

_Oh so tired_.

"…I… teeth, and thunder… Was there thunder? Or… an earthquake? Can earthquakes have teeth?"

Rory has to smile at that. "Probably, knowing you. But it wasn't an earthquake or thunder. You stood in front of something that would make a stampede of lions look like Amy's old teddy bear."

"Lions don't stampede." There's a hint of humour in the Doctor's voice.

"Imagine what it would look like if they did."

The Doctor chuckles softly. "You took care of me. Knew I kept you around for something."

Rory grabbed the Doctor's hand, finding the pulse point further up the arm than on a human. It's stronger and steadier than it was earlier. "I just did what the TARDIS told me to do."

The Doctor smiles broadly, his free hand reaching up to touch the wall. He says one word before falling back to sleep.

"_Darling."_

.

Rory leads Amy back to their room and tucks her into bed.

In the Doctor's room the tea is still as warm as when Amy made it and there's a book next to Rory's chair.

When he reads the title, its one he's been trying to find for years.

Rory sips some of his tea, opens the book and settles in to wait.

"_Darling indeed…"_

.

.

.

* * *

End…


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

.

.

.

* * *

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Twenty Seven…

* * *

.

.

.

Rory passed Amy the box of sandwiches. "This is nice. We should do this more often."

"Have crisp and lettuce sandwiches?" She picked one out, leaning back against the picnic rug to enjoy the sun, "Or make the Doctor land somewhere while he fixes whatever it was he broke, so we could have a date?"

"Both." Rory peered into the sandwich box, "Are there any more salt and vinegar?"

.

.

.

* * *

End…


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

.

.

.

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Twenty Eight…

* * *

.

.

.

They've been in worse cells. This one is clean and dry and doesn't smell.

There's a blanket each and as much food and drink as they want; the Doctor claims it's the local equivalent of cheese and gherkin sandwiches and slightly warm fizzy drink.

This one's even a window. The chickens that walk passed the reinforced glass have sky blue feather and aubergine feet and beaks.

And if it weren't for the change of clothes; a health and safety measure apparently, it would all be rather peaceful and eventually really boring.

At which point, the Doctor would break them out.

But watching Rory attempt to not have a panic attack about the fact that Amy, the Doctor and himself are currently wearing what amounts to a loin cloth and long, strategically darkened, diaphanous cardigan, is much more interesting.

Especially when Rory tries to explain about the things he'd prefer Amy and the Doctor didn't know about each other.

.

.

.

* * *

End...

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: to Maria der Panda, if Rory gets Amy, _I_ get the Doctor ;)

About the sandwiches...I just liked the idea of the TARDIS sending them on a picnic and supplying the food and everything... And only having the Doctor's new taste buds as a reference for what food to give then.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

.

.

.

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Twenty Nine…

* * *

.

.

.

The Doctor shivered as someone knocked on the TARDIS door four times.

_...Ten had definitely left his mark, a fondness for redheads, an understandably apprehension of someone knocking four times..._

"Did someone just knock on the door?" Amy asked, clearly intrigued, "nobody just knocks on the TARDIS door, do they?"

The person knocked again, making the Doctor seem even more jumpy than normal.

Rory rolled his eyes. "Do you want one of us to see who that is?"

"No..." The Doctor stepped behind the console, "But since that's never stopped any of you before."

Amy joined in with the eye rolling and opened the door.

"Is the Doctor in?" A polite young man asked.

"Perhaps," Amy moved slightly, letting him see the badly hidden Doctor, "Why?"

"Mum expects him for tea, you're all invited. And if the Doctor could bring his sonic screwdriver, she has a few shelves she'd like him to put up."

.

.

.

* * *

End...


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Thirty…

* * *

.

.

.

"It's yours." The Doctor put the ring box into Amy's hand, "You left it at home, but we went back for it, remember?"

Amy turned the box over and over. The Doctor's explanation made sense, but the ring isn't her mother's, her Aunt's or any of her other relative's. And she wouldn't buy herself an engagement ring.

"Did I say who gave it to me?"

If she'd have blinked, she would have missed it.

_Guilt, pain, suffering and loss._

Some of the darkness that the Doctor said he had and she and...she didn't have, right there on his face.

"Doctor?"

"A man gave it to you. A good man. Brave, loyal, and caring, he loved you." He whizzed around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, definitely not looking at her, "And once, Amelia Pond... once upon a time, you didn't want to live in a world where he wasn't."

'Then how come I can't remember him?" She bluffed through her shock.

The Doctor stopped in front of her. "There was a crack."

"Like the one in my wall and with the Angels?"

"Yes."

"Did I want to forget him?"

"No." His eyes meet hers. The darkness is still there, but now she can see something brighter, "You begged me to do everything I could."

"Did you?" Her fingers are wrapped around the box so tightly that her knuckles have turned white, "Do everything, I mean?'

"Yes."

_I don't know._

Amy leaned against the console, fitting herself under his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think, sometimes I do miss him. How can I miss someone I don't even remember?"

"It's the TARDIS, she wants you to remember him." The Doctor gives Amy a proper hug, "I think she had a little crush on him."

That makes Amy smile. "I picked a good one then?"

"You picked a very good one."

.

.

.

* * *

End...

.

.

* * *

A/N: this is my last update for two or three weeks. I have exams and a bunch of other things that require my undivided attention. Including letting my muse have her holidays. But I will be continuing.


	31. Chapter 31

.

.

A/N: this is my last update for two or three weeks. I have exams and a bunch of other things. Including letting my muse have her holidays. But I will be continuing.

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

.

.

.

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Thirty One…

* * *

.

.

.

Only a few of the Doctor's guests had ever come close to understanding the TARDIS' personality.

And the TARDIS is grateful that Amy is one of them.

Especially when she feels the need to reinforce that her personality is essentially female.

A female who; in deference to Amy time frame of reference, likes Emma Thompson and Cate Blanchett movies and doesn't like Hugh Grant or John Simm.

Amy doesn't really understand the 'No John Simm' rule, but is willing to compromise with David Tennant, Colin Firth and Daniel Craig.

.

.

.

* * *

End...

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

.

.

. 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

.

.

.

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Thirty Two…

* * *

.

.

.

"Nice spot you've got here." The Doctor picked up a vase, peering at the maker's marks. "Quiet. Very homey. Very... domestic.'

"I like it here," Jenny carefully took the vase from him and put it back in its place, "I've finally got a proper place to do some proper study. And it's close to the nursery."

The Doctor's face lit up. "It's growing? How big is it?"

Jenny pushed him into a seat, occupying his hands with a cup of tea. "It's a yellow-ish orange peace of coral, about the size of both my fists. I'm reading it sonnets.

It likes Shakespeare, Krisleb 5.1 and on Friday afternoons, a bit of Planzhi."

The Doctor sipped his really good tea and smiled. "You should try a little Aberforthe on Sunday mornings."

Jenny held out a plate of jammy dodgers, jelly babies and celery sticks. "I thought I'd try some music soon."

The Doctor put half the biscuits and a hand full of jelly babies in his pockets, "Start slow," He munched on a celery stick, "No rock music until it's at least knee high."

"Bad?"

"BAD." The Doctor confirmed.

"How BAD?" Her tone suggested that she was about to press the big red shiny button and that he'd better have a very good reason why she shouldn't.

"51 Alpha dot Carrot Nine."

Jenny frowned. "Isn't that a phase shifting reoccurring black hole?"

"A teenage TARDIS having a temper tantrum."

.

.

.

* * *

End...


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

.

.

.

* * *

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Thirty Three…

.

.

.

* * *

Twelve minutes is more than enough time for a dying Time lord to start regenerating.

Which means that in this shrinking dying universe, a half powered stone dalek will be the death of him.

_His Final Death_.

Without ever being ginger.

...This has to work...

.

.

.

* * *

End... 


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

.

.

.

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Thirty Four…

* * *

.

.

.

_**Old**_ are the freshwater pearl earrings that are worn by the brides on her mother's side on their wedding day.

Not so many of them anymore, so it will be Amy's own daughter or daughter-in-law who'll wear them next. And hear the story of how a kelpie was so enamoured with Amy's Great Great Grandmother's Great Aunt that he didn't steal her away to the depths of the loch, but made and gave her the earrings instead.

.

_**New **_and _**Blue**_ is her underwear.

Pale icy blue, lace and silk and carefully designed to be easily removed.

Except the stockings and garters.

Rory has a thing for stockings and garters.

.

_**Borrowed**_ is a pair of shoes.

They are the perfect colour, perfect style and most of all, a perfect fit.

They're the right size and comfortable.

And she's wanted a pair since she first saw then.

_And her cousin's best friend is never getting them back_.

.

.

.

* * *

End…


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

.

.

.

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Thirty Five…

* * *

.

.

.

Dad's so proud of me.

Rory's even more nervous than I am.

_There's someone missing._

Mum's worried that I'm too young.

I'm terrified.

_You've done things that are much scarier._

I don't remember picking the music or the bridesmaid's dresses or the bridesmaids or the flower girl.

Was Auntie Sharon really wearing that?

Why did I pick a strapless dress?

_You were in your nightie._

Rory just said something.

What did he say?

GERONIMO…?

.

.

.

End…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: This is my last one for a while. More after Christmas .

Oh, and the fic is some of the stuff running through Amy's head just before and as she's going down the aisle. I can explain more if needed.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A Place to Start.

.  
.

.

Part Thirty Six…

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"No way! Absolutely not!" Amy declared, her hands on her hips, literally putting her foot down, "Over the Doctor's dead body!"

The TARDIS grumbled softly, the lights flickered in an '_oh, all right_' sort of way and the fez slowly disappeared...

"Thank you." Amy grinned, running out of the Wardrobe.

...And reappeared on a shelf Amy never looked at, where the Doctor could find it later.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Holiday Season!


End file.
